Protective materials for acoustic transmission described in prior art typically focus on membrane porosity as a means of sound transmission and are designed for portable electronics where they provide a barrier from liquid intrusion to sufficiently small acoustic transducers and acoustic vent openings (e.g., less than 5 cm2), as commonly found in cellphones and other portable electronic devices with transducers. Other electronics, such as portable speaker systems, require a similar level of protection as demanded for cellphones, but acoustic vent openings in portable speaker enclosures are required to be significantly larger than that of a cellphone or small portable electronic device. Furthermore, some modern portable speaker systems can emit sound with frequency in the range of 20 Hz-20 kHz. The prior art does not adequately teach the materials or construction required to optimize sound transmission and protection for large acoustic vent openings nor does it effectively address the need for optimizing acoustic transmission across a broad range of audible frequencies.
There is a need in the art to provide improved protective materials for acoustic transmission, wherein the protective materials provide exceptional acoustic transmission across a broad range of audible frequencies, for example, in the range of 20 Hz to 20 kHz.